


Resident Evil: Soul

by LezG33k



Series: Resident Evil: Soul Survival [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezG33k/pseuds/LezG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the events of Retribution. What if the kind, hippie, suburbanite Rain had survived and found out the true depths of darkness involved with the Umbrella corporation. How would she cope with not only the foreign world around her, but also the sins of Umbrella operatives; particularly Jill Valentine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively 100% do not own any part of the Resident Evil series in either film or videogame form. Screen Gems and Capcom do. Please don't sue me, I'm not making any money off of it.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: This entire series is based heavily on the events of Resident Evil: Retribution. Even the following 'Author's Note' contains spoilers. So, if you haven't seen the film, and have an issue with finding out plot points before viewing, please read no further and see the film. It's bad ass.
> 
> Author's Note: I really loved the concept of the clones in RE: Retribution. So much so that I literally couldn't get it out of my mind. I was also super excited to see Michelle Rodriguez and the character of Rain back in duplicate form. This is the spawn of those elements combined with the dissatisfaction of watching 'good' Rain bite it in the end. I decided to try to take up her story and let it extend past the film's offerings. And given the obscene amount of plot holes I feel there's not a whole lot of continuity to stick too.
> 
> Thank You: To Paul W. S. Anderson for creating a kick ass world with lots and lots of beautiful women. You rock at it.

Prologue

The sweet, roasted aroma of fresh brewed organic coffee filled the air inside the quaint kitchen of the Ocampo residence. Rain breathed in the welcome scent while tapping her fingers against the counter as if it would not only speed the efforts of the brewing mechanism, but also nurture her sense of patience in the wake of impending caffeinated satisfaction. Once finished, a slender arm flicked rapidly forward as lithe fingers grasped the handle to her pot of glory. After pouring the dark liquid into an oversized cup she took her seat at the island in the center of the room and grabbed the spoon that had been lavishly soaking in a bowl full of guiltless, cardboard flavored cereal.

When her free hand wasn't bringing the cup to her lips, it was caressing the smooth touchpad on her overpriced Mac. A splurge she made in the name of the cult of Apple. After rifling through her inbox for coupons she would never use, she switched gears and pointed her browser to Umbrella News. Concerned eyes squinted and a busy mouth stopped mid-chew as Rain took in the top story in the feed.

A virus; a very dangerous virus, had broken out in a nearby city and was rapidly making its way to outlying areas. Outlying areas which absolutely included her small subdivision.

Rain quickly swallowed the soggy mess that was in her mouth and clicked on a related video embedded on the page. A generic looking anchorman, with predictably plastic looking hair reported from the top of his news van parked at a local mall.

"Chaos, complete chaos is breaking out here," he looked as though he were standing in the middle of a tornado, but there was no wind whipping about. "Their numbers just seem to keep growing and experts believe this is due to spread by fluid to fluid transfer. Once bitten by the infected, it doesn't take very long for a person to transition completely into a violent entity with only one concern; death. We're now going back down the roof hatch into the van to try to navigate through the sea of infected and reach a safe distance away from the crowd. We'll be sending out updates as the situation permits."

The anchorman opened the hatch only to be ripped from the roof of the van and into its hull by a bloody set of arms. As the camera followed, Rain soon found herself face to face with the gruesome features of one of the infected. She physically jumped on her stool and screamed out in horror before the screen faded to black.

A repetition of the phrase "Oh my God" rang out to no one as she tried to wrap her head around what was actually happening in the world around outside. A few attempts at outgoing calls on her cell phone rendered nothing but a pre-recorded message notifying the subscriber that service was temporarily interrupted due to system overload. With shaky hands she stowed the device in her pocket and moved cautiously to the window for a peek outside. The immediate scene in front of her was quiet as a library; no noise, no movement. She started to breathe a sigh of relief until she caught a glimpse of something odd at the top of her line of sight.

Miles away a smoky helicopter swung in circles at full force as it careened toward the ground and resulted in a horrific, booming explosion.

"No," she said softly as a tear leaked down the side of her face. She moved a hand up to the window as if the act would somehow comfort the victims of the crash. It was only there for a few seconds before it was mirrored by the thud of a larger, bloodier mate on the other side..

A squeal erupted from her throat as she jumped back, only to watch the hand followed, by an arm and then a shoulder, connected to a neck, holding up a bloody mouth, resting under vacant eyes. They locked only for an instance with the girl on the other side of the door before the a fist brutally smashed through one of the glass panes and reached aggressively toward its prey.

Rain backed away in a state of shock. It was only by sheer luck she was pulled from out of it by the sharp, cool feel of a set of keys that had been resting on the counter. Pulled from her reverie she looked down at the keys and reasoned that the best possible form of action to take was driving away from the chaos as fast as possible. Her instincts proved sound as she lowered the keys and looked up to find a second infected ambling slowly toward her from the foyer.

"Shit!"

Rain rushed in the opposite direction toward the door that lead to her garage, fumbled with the handle lock and looked back noticing her attacker starting to charge with a vicious roar. With yet another expletive, she finally managed to unlock the door, enter and pull it to just as a resounding thud met the other side. Making her way to her energy efficient car with a sprint she opened the door and slammed it shut. Her unsteady hands made plugging the key into ignition far more difficult than it normally was, but with a twist the car came to life just as the integrity of the kitchen to garage door finally lost its battle with the infected on the other side.

"Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiit!" she exclaimed as she opened the automatic garage door and experienced a barrage of thumps and thuds from the undead trying desperately to break through the vehicle.

Just as the car was thrown into reverse the beast clamped on and Rain's voice rang through the small space as her foot hammered on the gas. As she turned and braked once on the road he fell from the hood of the car. It only took a seconds hesitation to put the gear shift in drive and close her eyes as the car accelerated forward and a resounding crunch trumpeted the extinguishing of a very persistent monster. A short blood trail featured in her rearview mirror during the short glance she allowed herself, then was forgotten as she barreled through the quiet, then chaotic roads of a once perceived safe and boring place to live.

Maneuvering the streets of suburbia was normally one of the most mundane tasks Rain had ever experienced in her short life. The constant worry about 'Children at Play" and d-bag cops just trolling the streets for someone going above 25 mph took its toll on the vegetarian with a lead foot. She'd been issued more parking tickets than invites to neighborhood cookouts, but now, all bets were off.

It wasn't until she noticed the white pristine skin of a mother and daughter crossing the road in front of her that she'd even imagined using the break.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" she repeated while slamming her foot on the forgotten pedal and did the same with her eyelids upon the chance she heard the horrible sound of impact.

When her eyes finally opened due to the absence of contact, she breathed a brief sigh of relief and then shouted out the window in an effort to save the former obstacles standing safely within inches from her front bumper.

"What are you doing? Get in the car!"

They stood there stunned for a few seconds and Rain panicked. Surely they had precious little time before the infected were on them. Finally the survival instinct set in and they moved quickly into the car only to have an unfriendly arm lurch for them both from the outside. The mother fought him off just as the car sped off.

A few brief moments passed with sparse spurts of speech interruptions that didn't truly resonate with either party. The occupants of the car barely contemplated the upside down flip as it gracefully flew over the pavement from a sudden unexpected impact.

Darkness. Then blurred darkness. Eyes straining to open and then closing as if under the influence of a vice grip.

Then release for one fleeting moment, before the chaos descended once more.

So many infected rushing the overturned vehicle... No, wait. Rushing past the vehicle... Toward the house with the mother and daughter.

Her panic for her momentary comrades was brief; overtaken by her innate need to survive.

"Oh shit, oh shit!"

Frantic movements finally forced themselves into place and the seatbelt relinquished its hold.

"Owww."

After regaining her bearings and twisting her body free of it's uncomfortable position, she was able to squeeze out of the open window and frantically survey her surroundings. The house the mother and daughter entered was not only locked, but crawling with un-dead. Seeking shelter there simply wasn't an option, so she decided to run as fast as she could to anywhere they were not.

"Good luck," she breathed softly; wondering if she meant it more for the departed family unit, or herself.

 


	2. Chapter 1

She ran.

A lot.

She ran for what felt like hours, but she knew her perception was probably skewed due to the fear coursing through her veins.

Since abandoning the car she'd witnessed enough horror for a lifetime. So many monstrous creatures roaming the streets; creatures that were once people, feasting on other people that would soon experience that same cycle.

What was happening? Was this truly the end of the world? Where was the Army? The National Guard? Hell, a policeman would be nice at this point. But no one, no kind of organized authoritative group was anywhere in site. She was alone. Left to fend for herself. It certainly wasn't ideal.

Rain's nature had always aligned itself with the more social end of the spectrum. It paired well with her pleasant disposition and positive outlook. But right now, she was finding it incredibly difficult not to simply break down and weep. Taking cover behind a nearby car, she at least allowed herself enough time to catch her breath.

"You need a plan," she said to herself. "You need to calm down and figure out what to do next and then you have to do that again and again until you're safe."

As her breathing settled back to a normal level, she could feel her body begin to calm. Allowing her brain the clarity it needed to assess the situation. She looked at her surroundings and decided being out in the open was serious liability. Though containment held its own set of risks, the vulnerability of visibility seemed like a far greater gamble.

She needed to get out of town and out of site all at the same time.

"The subway."

It was her best chance. And the revelation came not a moment too soon as her peripheral vision picked up a small cluster of undead ambling aimlessly, but in her direction. It was time to get back on the move.

* * *

Given her previous transportation situation, Rain had never any need to actually utilize the subway for its designed purpose. This may have been why it came as a complete shock to her that all of the markings weren't in English. She shook her head, perplexed, and tried to understand what was going on; wondering briefly if she were perhaps stuck in some terrible dream. It wasn't long before her contemplation was interrupted by a familiar yet unfamiliar site: the mother and child that she'd tried to help before.

"Hey!" She called out as she sped up her pace to meet them. "Hey, great you guys made it!"

She took in the form of the woman before her and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What's with the S and M getup? And why is everything in Russian?"

Her confusion continued to grow even further once her new friend (well, what was hopefully her new friend, considering she had guns) finally started to speak.

"You know how to use one of these?" the short haired woman asked.

The idea was somewhat calming at first given that if she were offering her a weapon, it meant she didn't intend to use one on her; however, Rain wasn't exactly a huge fan of firearms.

"No, I don't really like guns," she explained.

"It's easy," she moved closer, placing the gun in the younger woman's hands while coming around to her back to better assist in the lesson.

"I don't think you understand," she replied, physically taking her cues, yet verbally protesting. "I marched on Washington against the NRA."

"It's like a camera," her instructor didn't even pause with regard to her political alignment. "Just point and shoot."

The booming noise and jarring reverberation both scared and excited her. As she watched the marble pillar pop and burst from the impact of the tiny metal balls her heart felt something she'd nearly forgotten how to feel; safe.

"Congratulations, you're officially a bad ass," was the observation expressed mundanely by her tutor.

"Now, I need your help. There were some people that were supposed to meet me here and they're late. They can help us get out of here, but I have to find them first."

She moved to stand beside her daughter and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Becky, I need you to stay here and take care of her until I come back. You obviously need to watch out for the infected, but also stay as far away as you can from anyone wearing an umbrella uniform. They're far worse."

Rain was starting to realize getting a word in edgewise with this one was going to be not only tough, but futile. Her urge to argue, however, was halted by a gut feeling that seemed to indicate that her only chance of survival laid in the stoic figure. Although that stoicism seemed somewhat vulnerable to the child's advances. Becky both vocally and visibly was unhappy with her mother's choice to leave. The tender scene that unfolded before her seemed so completely of place in the dire atmosphere of the new world in which they were all now taking up residence.

In the end the child was reassured, and it would have been out of Rain's nature to decline her proposed objective. Saying no was simply out of the question, no matter how scary the idea of protecting a child seemed. She'd always been fully confident in her ability to take care of herself, but adding something cute, tiny and defenseless nearly overwhelmed her.

But what were the other options? This woman was her best way out, and she couldn't very well go into a firefight with the little girl.

So, she did the first thing that came to her mind when the exchange was over; she held out her hand.

"C'mon."

As the small digits wrapped around her own, a thought occurred and she turned back to address the exiting adult.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?"

When she asked she was met with a confused stare.

"If I'm going to watch your kid, I feel like I should at least know your name."

The woman looked strangely from the child to the adult holding her and back again.

"Alice," She finally answered. "My name is Alice."

Rain looked at her quizzically for a brief moment but then nodded with a half smile and turned with her charge.

"Ok, let's find some place to hide," she said, almost playfully.

"I met your sister," Becky both said and signed. "She's not very nice."

The brunette's brow furrowed for a second, but she simply shook her head and let it go.

Zombies were roaming the earth; it was no time to worry about some freak doppelganger being a total bitch.

* * *

The hiding place they'd found in subway ladies room certainly wasn't an idyllic setting for some cheesy babysitter flick, but for the end of the world it was pretty fantastic.

For one, they could go to the bathroom, which was convenient given the size of Becky's bladder. And then there was the added bonus of having running water readily available, which almost made their digs seem downright luxurious.

After being in a constant state of loneliness and fear for hours on end, the simple action of speaking softly to someone that needed her gave Rain a sense of solace. In the brief time they'd spent together she'd kept them safe. Something about all of that made her feel better in light of such an incredibly horrible circumstance.

The elation didn't last very long, though. The sounds of steel toed boots pounded on concrete and echoed throughout the marble surfaces of the underground transport station. Rain's jaw clenched before she put her finger to her mouth, signaling Becky to be silent. Stepping softly she moved to the entrance of the facilities and peeked around the corner.

An Umbrella S.W.A.T team was creeping closer to their location and she knew she had to make a decision fast about what needed to be done.

Moving swiftly back to Becky she asked her two quick questions.

"Do these still work?" she touched the young girl's hearing aids.

After a nod of the head asked something else.

"Can you count to 100?"

Another nod.

She swallowed hard, "Ok, I'm about to go out there and take care of something. And no matter what happens I don't want you to come out of this stall until you hear absolute silence and count to 100. Do you understand?"

"I'm scared," Becky mouthed.

Rain summoned her courage and responded.

"You don't need to be," she smiled and winked. "Because your mom is good. And good always triumphs over evil. She's going to save us both, but you have to be brave and not cry. Can you do that?"

She knew the odds of her statement being true were slim to none, but what was the harm in giving the child hope instead of fear. Every kid likes Santa Claus better than the boogeyman, right?

After receiving an assured nod, she stood up and breathed a worried "OK".

Another glance outside the facility revealed the strike team was gaining fast. She held her back to the wall, closed her eyes, gripped the gun and took in a deep breath.

"You can do this," she whispered before finally moving out and mumbling to herself as she ran out to attack, "I'm a badass, I'm a badass, I'm a badass."

* * *

Bullets seemed to rain up, down, forwards, even backwards as the inexperienced, yet brave warrior sprayed her attackers in rockstar fashion. And the favor was certainly returned in kind. Weaving, dodging, running and jumping somehow managed to save her from the barrage of metal flying her way and she found a temporary safe haven behind a marble column. Quite possibly the one she'd used earlier for target practice.

Bullets whizzed by her head at every attempt made to peek past and fire back. After too many close calls she finally decided to simply fire without aim or ambition until the magazine was bone dry.

Sooner than she would have liked, the firearm lost its reverberating kick and the rapid click of metal against metal signified the harsh embrace of futility.

The pounding of her heart was so loud she barely noticed that the return fire had ceased as well and it sounded as if someone was speaking to her about surrender, but she couldn't focus on the words. The next part of her plan, well the plan she'd just concocted in her head, was crucial. She needed to draw them away from the bathroom on the decent chance they went in there to search. This step simply involved running in the opposite direction, so fear of failure due to complexity was non-existent. Jumping down onto the train tracks she managed a full sprint for several yards before all breath left her body and it felt like her chest cavity completely collapsed.

Her body flew to the ground backwards with a slam as she tried to remember how to breathe. Eyes shut, she coughed and sputtered while feeling around her chest to try to find evidence of a bullet, or a full-on bomb, but nothing turned up. She must have run into something.

"Seventeen? Tsk, tsk," mocked a female voice above her. "I thought you were supposed to be severely opposed to violence."

She opened her eyes to find them blurred and overtaken by a pacing blonde figure in a purple, skin-tight bodysuit. Something red shone between her breasts. The best Rain could figure was that she'd been clothes-lined by her fair haired tormentor.

"You took out two of my men back there with your cowgirl tactics; that's going to be a problem for me." She knelt down rapidly and wrapped a hand around the girl's throat. "And I don't like problems."

Already having issues with her breathing, Rain knew she probably wasn't going to survive much longer. She wanted to make her last few moments count.

"Two men wouldn't have tipped the scales in your favor," she rasped, looking defiantly into green eyes that seemed to flicker oddly. "She's going to tear you apart if you catch up to her."

The eyes most definitely changed the instant the last sentence was out of her mouth. They were in the form of Umbrella's logo. The grip around her throat softened.

"Who is going to tear me apart?"

"Alice," Rain spouted venomously as the grip around her throat tightened and her face was pulled no more than a breath away from her attacker. She rasped in horror and then couldn't make any kind of noise.

"You just bought your worthless body a few more hours of life. Let's see how effective you are as bait, shall we?"

Before she could feel either relief or fear, the hand that was locked around her throat slammed down and everything faded to black.


End file.
